Laptop Trouble
by oceanturtle
Summary: Kagome brings a laptop to the feudal era, and tries to explain to Inuyasha about computers. Unfortunately, it’s harder than she expects. First fic. IKag. Oneshot.


A/N: This is my first fic. I don't expect special treatment or anything, but keep it in mind! Enjoy.

"Hey guys, look at what I got for my birthday! My mom got it for me." Kagome panted as she lugged her laptop case and her huge yellow backpack out of the well. "Hey, where'd everyone go?" Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Miroku were all missing.

"Sango went to talk to a woman with an old boomerang and Miroku is probably groping the village women. The stupid brat is sleeping." said Inuyasha as he hopped down from the Goshinboku and crouched down next to her.

"Why are you so mean to him?" scolded Kagome as she sat down. Inuyasha suspected she didn't need an answer. He watched her set her backpack on the dirt and opened her laptop case. She removed the laptop and set it on her lap.

"What's _that_?" asked Inuyasha. He poked the hard metal covering, but his claws didn't make a dent, scratch or anything. "Looks like a shield. Hey, we could use it against Naraku! Then he could never beat us!"

"No, Inuyasha, it's a computer. And it's useful. You can buy stuff, play games, write stuff, listen to music and lots of other cool stuff. They're fun." She stopped for breath. "And no, we can't use it as a shield. If it breaks, I'm so busted."

"Oh, if we can't use it as a shield, it's useless." He stood up and walked toward Kaede's hut.

Kagome sighed. Could he be any more narrow-minded? "Inuyasha, wait! I'll show you what it does."

He walked back to her trying to look interested, but failing. He crouched down next to her. "Keh, I've got nothing better to do."

She opened her laptop and pointed to the flat part on the upright part of the device. "This is the screen. It displays the information." She then pointed to the power button. "You press it to turn it on. Try it."

He cautiously pushed the button. Nothing happened. Suddenly the screen lit up with a blue glow and a peculiar tune came out of a holed section near a bunch of buttons. In surprise, he took a step backwards..

Kagome laughed. "Don't be so scared. I'll turn off the sound if you want."

Inuyasha didn't want to show Kagome he was afraid of such a small thing. "Keh. I wasn't scared."

"Okay. Now the sounds come out of the holes. They are called speakers." She waved her hand over the buttons near the speakers. "These are keys. I don't know why they're called keys, and I know they don't look like my mom's car keys, but that's what they're called. The whole set of keys are called the keyboard."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's eyes, framed by her hair. To tell the truth, he wasn't very interested in a lacktock or whatever they were called, but was more interested in her. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he studied her face, and half-listening to her ramble about her lacktock.

Kagome stopped talking and stared at Inuyasha. "What are you looking at?"

"Keh. Nothing." He stood up, stuck his hands into the pockets of his haori and looked away.

For a minute she had thought he had been looking at her differently. He looked kind of…different. Not so harsh. But he never looked at her like that. The only time she ever saw him look at anyone like that was at Kikyo. _Probably comparing me to her_, she thought, disappointed.

"Osuwari," she muttered under her breath. Inuyasha could barely hear her, but the command worked anyway.

"Oi wench! What was that for?" His words were slightly muffled by the dirt in his mouth.

"Because you weren't listening! Did you listen to what I was saying?" She was lying and she knew it. For a few seconds, she thought about her real reason for sitting him. She then heard herself saying, "You were comparing me to Kikyo, weren't you? Every time the same thing! Why don't you ever look at me for me? Why always her?" She clapped her hand over her mouth. _Oops! Maybe I spilled too much!_ Her cheeks turned red.

"But I wasn't comparing you two! I wasn't even thinking about her! Why do you always think I'm thinking about her?"

"Because you always do! You—"

Inuyasha pulled her close and looked in her eyes. He gently brushed a lock of hair from her face and wrapped his arms around her waist. She blushed and looked down. She felt something warm cover her mouth. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped it and looked at her in her eyes.

"I love you Kagome. You're much more interesting than a lacktock."

"So are you. And it's laptop, not lacktock."

"Oh."

Inuyasha bent down and put the laptop back in the case and leaned it against the backpack. Kagome reached for his hand and together they walked into Kaede's house.

In the bushes, Sango and Miroku laughed. "You bet that Kagome and Inuyasha would never get together. Pay up, Houshi."

The computer Kagome has in this fic is a Powerbook G4, in case anyone really wants to know. I based it off my laptop here. Thanks to my beta, Harvest X Moon, for helping me with my first fic.

Please review!


End file.
